cant stop loving you
by FanfictionWhisperx
Summary: baby being dump on wwe superstar RANDY Orton is the baby bringing him and his love closer come read to fin out
1. Chapter 1

Randy point of view

"I was walking down the hall way she walked pass." Only thing I could do was stare. john came up "dude why wont you just ask her out" "because I don't like her" I came back at him. Right

John point of view

Randy say he don't like Kelly but everyone know he like her. Mickie came up she was saying the same thing about randy staring at Kelly.

Mickie point of view

Ok so we all was talking about how randy is so in love with Kelly. By the way john was looking hot like always. Kelly came up and stood next to randy its like randy wanted to faint. Me and john looked at eachother and I know what he was thinking because I was thinking the same.

Kelly point of view

So I was next to randy I swear he get cuter and cuter every day. Think it so cute how he get so scared/nervous when hes around me. I can't believe nobody notice how I so fall for randy but oh well.

Randy point of view

I want to faint than I tried so hard not to look at Kelly but its to hard I really don't think shes into me like im into her. I sighed than Kelly put her hand on my shoulder. I just was shaking her soft hand was on my shoulder. I had to get out

Of yea thanks I got to go. As I left I could hear Mickie and john laughing.

Mickie point of view

Me and john was laughing its to cute how my best friend like my best friend.

Well they look really cute together. Than Kelly asked why are you too laughing something must be wrong with randy. I replied no randy cant stand to be around you or he will fall stutter or faint

Kelly point of view

I tried so hard not to smile im glad randy like me now I cant start putting the moves for him I will see how that one go for him. "well I gotta go see you guys at johns" I went to the divas locker room and ashely was there waiting for me"hey ash whats up.

Ashely just out of no were I think I love paul I was kinda confuse "I thought you was suppose to love him" she looked at me evil Kelly focus"ok im trying to but you keep throwing me off with the love and stuff.

Ashely point of view

"Look Kelly im scared to fall in love with him what if I tell him that and he don't feel the same way".she was telling me things about her brother "ok Kelly I understand that but what if he don't or hurt me" Kelly replied "fine I will ask him" I will see you at johns than drew walked over

Kelly point of view

Drew came over that kid had the hots for me for a long time

Drew asked so me you Friday night I smiled me you Friday night in your dream

I smiled and left than randy came ughh he so cute.

Maryse point of view

I walked in the school I saw him so I walked up to him hey randal I smiled at him

He looked kinda shock to see me I see he found a new Blondie but like I care"so randy you ready to take care of your little girl eva once again he looked shocked and stood there.

Randy point of view

I haven't saw maryse in a year I didn't know she was pregnant I know I messed it up with Kelly"who" I asked your daughter "umm why did you ask"

Because im tired of her ok I had her too long got it good you can come get her she outside."umm ok"

Kelly point of view

I just stood there I never knew that's why maryse left the wwe because randy got her pregnant."umm randy I will see you at johns after the show. He aske me not to leave so I stayed "can you come with me to go get her stuff after the show I know we suppose to go to johns but can we just skip get to know eachother."fine"I smiled at him than followed maryse

Randy point of view

So Kelly and I walked to the parking lot there was layla and Michelle and layla got out the car and it was this pretty little girl that came out the car she had my eyes my nose that little dimple on her chin she was to cute.

Kelly point of view

Wow she was so cute she look just like randy she look nice and stuff well while randy was finding out things I was calling Mickie telling her we couldn't make it

Mickie point of view

I was on the phone with Kelly she told me her and randy had to meet with vince I know she was lieing something was going on I was going to find out like it or not"ok Kelly tell randy that we will have to talk k bye" I hung up.

Kelly point of view

I was with randy in his hotel room eva was so pretty she was loveable but she really didn't talk that much for a 4 year old while randy was trying to see what he was going to do I was playing with eva and talking to her she has a soft voice I think its adorable. I just smiled at her not hearing anything she was saying. I got a text from ashely asking did I ask "shoot" and I stood up randy asked what was wrong um sorry I have to go I have to talk to my brother umm call me if you need anything I gave him my number said bye to eva and left.

Randy point of view

eva Walked to me and ask is that my mommie."I smiled hopefully one day one day"I just had to smile she yarned "so I put her pjs on and put her and bed she sucked her thumb and cuddle with me .I just smiled and was thinking about Kelly and feel asleep.

Kelly point of view

My phone was ringing it was like 4 o clock in the morning I answer the phone it was randy"hey you woke"

Now I am?

Oh sorry one question?

Ok what is it?

Shes crying how I stop her

I rolled me eyes"I will be over" I hung up

I sliped on white shirt with a grey vest and jeans and walked down the hall knock on randy door.

John point of view

Me Mickie Candice and dave was trying to figure out why we heard sreaming like a baby next door. Mickie"randy don't have kids right" Candice replied no he don't you're his best friend" I know but still" just wondering if Kelly knew what was up I called Kelly. Hello she said umm is there a baby in your room?

Umm no silly

Kelly point of view

I left the room "no it was the tv so whats up"

Your wide awoke

Yea I know I coulnt sleep

Oh what to come over

No thanks um I have to go bye.

I went back in the room

Ok randy give her to me

I was sitting down watching dora with eva while she played in my hair.

Randy point of view

I smiled look like Kelly and eva get along really well.

Than she was sitting on Kelly lap she end up falling alsleep

Than Kelly fell asleep so I put eva in the bed and Kelly

I slept on the couch tonite but I couldn't sleep with Kelly in the

Room. All I could think about was Kelly and how she would

Be a great girlfriend I smiled again.

Kelly point of view

Randy was still sleep so me and eva ate and watched tv and she was putting

My hair In ponytails. She is so cute she say my name so cute she was cute than.

She start to talk to me like telling me how her mother really didn't like her and her step dad was hitting her. I felt bad for her I told her me and her dad wont let nothing happen to her. She smiled at me I smiled back my phone rang I answered

Hello?

Hey

Oh hey paul whats up

Just wanted to ask have ashely told you anything she been acting really werid

Umm no just tell her how you feel im sure that will help

Ok bye

Bye I hung up

Than few minutes later Mickie text me and told me to meet her and the girls in the lobby.

I woke up randy telling him im leaving

He asked can I take eva

ok I will take her

eva come on sweetie bring some toys

I ask randy what if they ask who she is?

You can tell them she mine

Ok bye randy

Bye daddy eva said taking my hand

Candice point of view

So we was waiting on Kelly.

She walked up with a little girl she was cute

Hi Mickie said the little girl try to hide behind Kelly

Ashely looked at Kelly who is she

Kelly replied this is eva randy daughter

I asked Randy orton daughter

Randy orton daughter she said

Kelly eva said

Yea Kelly looked down at her

When we going back to my daddy hotel

Kelly point of view

I could feel the girls look at me

Umm when we get done here and we can go back k

K she replied

Mickie what are we here

Well its Saturday we go shopping on that day

Oh yea umm we going to go to my hotel room so I can get some money

Mickie said ok

We left

Mickie point of view

Did you girls hear that or was that me

We heard it Candice said

Yup Kelly spent the night at randys

Ashely it so add up eva was the one that

Was crying at 3 am

When john called Kelly he heard a little girl crying

She was at randys

Candice yea I think eva is bring them closer a lot closer

Kelly point of view

Me and eva was walking down the hall she kept saying all the doors was

Her daddys it made me laugh

Sweetie all the doors look the same

Your dads right here and mine is two doors down

Oh she said ok

Than drew came out his room

Hey sweetie.

Well you live me alone come on pick up eva

And start walking she rested her head on my shoulder

I wish you was my mommy instead of my mean mommy

I smiled your daddy with find someone I promise

Randy point of view

Kelly texted me telling me her and eva was at the mall with Mickie, Candice,and ashely I was thinking her and eva is kinda close


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly point of view

I was in my hotel watching tv there was a knock on the door

"coming"I opened the door "oh hey girls whats up"

They walked in I closed the door

Ashely came out with it "whats up with you and orton"

Nothing is going on with us

Mickie said than why you too always together

Because im helping him take care of eva

Candice said ok it been a week don't you think he can take it from there

No I don't

Ashely said why are you lieing

There was another knock at the door

I bet its randy Candice replied

I gave her a glare and opened the door

Hey

Randy point of view

All the girls was looking at me "umm am I"

No your not what cha need

I have a match tonight I wanted to know

Can you watch eva for me sure

Eva said I want to see daddy fight

You will on t v

No I want to see you in person

Sweetie you cant

Fine me not watching you fight she crossed her arms and turned away from me.

Randy how about she sit on ringside buy front row seats

I sighed fine

Thank you kelly you're the best I gotta go

I kissed kelly and eva on the check and left

Mickie point of view

Right nothing is going on

Fine I like randy there you guys happy

Very ashely said smiling

Candice we can see if he say anything about you

All of us looked at eva

Eva sweetie kelly bent down and said can you do something for me

Anything for you kelly she smiled

Do daddy talk about me

If I have to answer I have to do hair

Candice

Ok fine Candice sat in front of eva

Ok now I can talk

John point of view

We all was in the locker room and randy walked in

Look who it is dave said

Randy looked at us what you guys mean

Yea we know about kelly spending the night

Randy replied ok so we are friends remember

Paul said right but you like kelly

Randy yea but she might not like me back

Ok were eva

Randy replied with the girls

Ok than tonight you ask her and see if she talked about you

Smart randy said you guys should come just incase like Mickie or Candice yea she might say something about you too

Randy point of view

Ok so I was getting ready for my match I saw kelly and eva sitting in the front well really eva who was on kelly lap.

Kelly was to busy sighing things and talking to fans and more this little girl was all touching her hair I thought it was too funny she moved it too one side. Kelly is so cute I think I do have to ask her out before someone do. I heard my music played I came out I saw eva so I picked her up and gave her a kiss and gave her back to kelly. Kelly was getting irritated so she went over the black thing and was talking with cole and king

No one point of view

Cole: so kelly who is this pretty little girl

Kelly: give eva a headset

Eva: im eva im randy daughter

Jerry: you is to cute

Eva: thank you very much

Kelly: smile

Eva: ask kelly what is daddy doing

Kelly:his job

Eva: no he being mean

Kelly: no sweetie no he's not (btw they been to the headsets off well turned them off)

Eva: ok

Kelly: turn on headset ok randy do a rko and he wins

Eva: yay daddy she gets on the table

Randy: come over and pick eva up c the championship daddy won

Eva:its big

Randy point of view

Kelly eva and myself was watching tinkerbell it was kinda funny

It was good. Kelly she looked at me will you go out w-with me

She smiled yes randy

Randy kiss kelly

Eva put her arms from me and kelly no kissing over me

Kelly sorry

Randy point of view

Ok I was cuddling with kelly she was so warm. Than eva was cuddling with kelly I felt like a family. Shes good with eva seem to like her all I could I could do is smile than I went to sleep.

Ashely point of view

I was walking to kelly room I knock on it I got no answer

So I walked two doors down and knocked on randy door

Eva answer umm kelly someone here for you

I saw kelly walk to the door

Ummm any way your brother told me he loved me

OMG kelly said smiling

John point of view

So we was on the road randy little girl is so cute

I know randy and kelly is dating but they seem

Not wanting anyone to know so im not going to say

Nothing.

Kelly point of view

Myself and the girls were talking than eva came and sat on my lap

I know something was up because she was looking a randy winking

I just made it look like I didn't see it I know what hes doing so

Give him something to talk about.

So Mickie what you think about john.

Mickie looked at kelly

Mickie point of view

Ok so me and kelly was looking at eachother she was looking down at eva I got what she said.

"Ughh john he just think he is so cute"

All the girls caught on right there

So who do you guys like ashely said

Mickie said I like Chris I think he is so cute.

Candice said she think john Morrison was hot

Me and the girls trying so hard not to laugh

So I got my phone out textall the girls and

Said cant wait to see there faces

All the girls just look at eachother

Randy point of view

Kelly is at her parents house we are in her hometime

I know she loves is we going to go by there

Later. Dave said so eva was the girls talking about us

Yup she said

John said planning on telling us

Yup

I said when

She replied gosh fine ughh

Mickie said that john think he is so cute

And Mickie like Chris because he hot

Candice like john Morrison he hot too

We all was socked

Than eva said you need me I will be watching hello kitty and she left

Kelly point of view

We was in my room hearing the boys conversation it was so funny

So we went over there john and dave look heartbroken

So all the girls and randy start to bust out laughing

John look up and asked whats so funny

Mickie because we know that you sent her to see if

We talk about you guys

My phone ranged

Hello?

Oh ok

See you than bye

I hung up

Well you guys gotta go to my parents house foreal this time are

You and eva coming

Eva came out and told everyone to shush


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anne Marie (Kelly mom) point of view**_

_We all were sitting in the living room._

_Randy little girl is so cute she loves Kelly._

_She's very kind too and loving I know why Kelly love her._

_Than Kelly brother walked in Adam._

_**Kelly point of view **_

_I was shocked my brother came._

_But I was always scared of him_

_He always was jealous of me and hit me._

_So I was kind of scared but I wasn't I don't_

_Like him at all. But I didn't worry about him._

_And I know randy don't like him his former partner_

_Im not begging him too either. Hey Adam_

_Said_

_I snapped out of it_

"Umm hi " I put on a fake smile

Eva sat on my lap

_**Adam point of view**_

_so my sister is dating my former partner._

_But I don't care I gave randy a glare._

_And he glared at me back._

_I looked at Kelly and sat down._

"So Kelly you finally had a kid".

I said looking at the little girl.

"no she's not mine she Randys"

She said looking at me.

I looked at randy "so let me guess

Maryse" .

_**Vinnie (Kelly dad) point of view**_

_Me and Annemarie knew something pretty was not_

_About to happen. We can tell on Kelly face she looked confuse how Adam_

_Knew about that if him and randy not cool. Than you can tell randy _

_Was not trying to argue with Adam because of Eva._

_So I took Eva upstairs with me._

_**Kelly point of view**_

_I'm confused how Adam knew that._

_Than randy watched my father take Eva upstairs._

_Then they start going at it with each other I had _

_To end it NOW!_

Both of you shut up and someone tell me what the hell going on

Randy and edge looked at each other than randy gave him don't do it look

Edge smiled and said "well randy planed all of this with get Maryse pregnant; he knew that you love kids because of me". I looked at randy he had his head down. Only thing I could do was shake my head. I closed my eyes hoping this was not

Happening to me right know lot of things was going through my head at the time. I heard him say my name. I open my eyes and look eye- to-eye with him. Softly I said" randy do me a favor leave me alone."

I passed by him and went up stairs.

_I was sitting on the bed next to Eva._

_A tear drop down me was rubbing her _

_Hair. _

_Then she woke up. And looked at me and said welly_

_I smiled_

"Yes sweetie"

"Whats ong"

I laughed a little

"You might not see me like you always do ok"

"Why not" she looked at me hurt

I look at her with tears in my eyes.

"You too young to understand"

She yelled "NO NO welly you can't leave me like my mommy"

She started to cry and she hugged me "no I won't leave you like your mommy

You will still see me remember where I live"

Her cries turn to snuffles "two doors down" we said together

_**Randy point of view**_

_I was sitting in my hotel room._

_I let Eva stay with Kelly._

_I had to think what to tell a 2 year old._

_It was a knock at the door_

_I went to go get it _

"Umm hi john"

"Hey man he said what happen".

"What you mean". I knew what he was talking about

Why Kelly in her hotel room".

"Because Adam told Kelly why I got Maryse pregnant."

Oh so you let Eva stay with Kelly tonight.

Yeah trying to see what I am going to tell a

2 year old. Kelly is everything to Eva and same with her

_**Mickie point of view **_

_I was walking to randy room._

_To see how Kelly parents house went._

_I was walking past Kelly room._

_I heard her and Eva laughing _

_They might be in here tonight._

_I knocked on the door._

_She answer _

"Hey"

"Hi"

"I was the parent visit"

She rolled her eyes "don't remind me."

I laughed an ill "why you say that" I see randy not here most be with the boys I guess.

"Ok Maryse got pregnant her and randy planed it so I would date him."

"Ok I understand but Kelly did you have feeling for randy before

Eva came."

"Yes I did but not as much as I do now"

"Yeah ok than see that's why he did it only way you loved him if he had a kid"

"Ok I got that but look Mickie she was planned bet he didn't know ted was beating her did he yeah I knew."

_I was shocked I didn't have anything to say._

"_That's what I thought" and she left _

_I left and ran to randy room._

_I was banging on the door_

_John opens it _

I ran in randy I was talking fast

Randy I was walking coming here I thought you was with Kelly but you wasn't.

He laughed"Mick calm down"

Ok randy Kelly told me that ted was beating Eva

Randy smile just faded away

_**Randy point of view **_

_I was boiled _

_I had to punch something_

_I went to the wall and punched it._

_WERE IS KELLY_

_Umm in her room_

_I ran out the room_

_And start to bang on Kelly door._

_She opened it._

"Randy what the heck is wrong with you?"

I act like I didn't hear her I went pass her.

"Randy I don't know what your problem but you need to fix it."

"KELLY WERE IS EVA"

"RANDY CHILL"

"WERE IS SHE"

"IM NOT TELLING YOU"

"I BUST IN THE ROOM" eva was scared I wasn't making things better.

I walked out and close the door.

"KELLY HOW YOU KNOW TED WAS BEATING HER"

"RANDY STOP FREAKING YELLING"

She closed the door

She looked at me "you cooled down yet"

"Yeah" I felt like a little kid when their mom sent them to their

For time out".

"Ok good she told me when you was sleep that morning"

"Ok nice to know"

"Ok she sat back on the couch"

_**Kelly point of view**_

_I know randy thought I would of might got scared umm no._

_Eva must been really tired_

_She didn't wake up from me and her father_

_I looked at randy_

"You going to come pick her or you want me to take her to your room"

"I will come get her just need to know if I don't come pick her up can she stay over again"

"I don't see why not"

Randy left than Mickie and john came in

"Kelly you ok"

"Umm why wouldn't I be?"

We heard randy screaming than couple minutes later it was too quiet and he left the room to quick.

"Wow thanks you guys he would have been killed me by then don't you think."

Eva came out

"Welly"

"Yes sweetie"

"I don't like it when you and daddy fight."

"Ok sweetie we won't again."

_**Randy point of view**_

_The camera mans was following me _

_I was mad I didn't know what to do._

_I was walking I found ted locker room._

_I was banging on the door_

_Maryse opened I pushed her out the way._

_And found ted and start to beat him up_

_**Kelly point of view **_

_I Mickie John and Eva was walking down the hallway_

_We saw referees running down the hall_

_I thought to myself please don't let it be randy_

_Than randy and ted fought they way down were we was at_

_John was in front of Eva Mickie and me so we won't get hit._

_Eva was so scared she was holding on to one of my legs and Mickie_

_I rubbed her head_

_Referees came back with ted and took him out the building._

_Maryse came past" Kelly its all your little boyfriend fault and I_

_Hope you guys having fun with that brat" she walked away._

_Later that night_

_There was a knock at the I opened it_

"Hey randy"

"Hey come on Eva baby"

She looked so scared of randy

Randy looked so hurt.

Umm Kelly I rather her be here with you than be with me scared

Uncomfortable

Ok I shook my head

And he left.

_**Thanks for the reviews I think i'm doing good for just starting**_

_**What you want to happen next?**_

_**Should Kelly and randy just should get together or have hard time before they hit there**_

_**I wuv you if you think this my best one**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Randy point of view **_

_I couldn't go to sleep._

_Only thing I could think about was today._

_First I lose Kelly._

_Now my daughter is terrified of me._

_What else yeah I know better._

_In movies or whatever but oh well._

"Can this day get worst?"

There was a knock on the door.

I got up and answered it.

It was this blonde girl she had a tank top on and some dark blue jeans.

Hi randy right

Umm yeah why you ask?

Well Vince told me have you to show me around.

Well lets go I grab my key and walked out and closed the door behind me.

_**Kelly point of view **_

_Eva was sleep._

_And the girls kept talking about._

_If I want to get over randy I have to._

_Stop hanging out with Eva._

I don't want to do it but its true.

Mickie was looking at me "kelly"

I snap out of it "oh yeah I think so too

But how I suppose to tell her"

Maria"just tell her you and randy are spilting for a while"

I Yelled THAN SHE'S TO THINK IM LEAVING HER LIKE HER MOM.

_**Maria point of view **_

_Kelly looked really depressed._

_Well I don't know how it feel._

_To leave a 3 year old you felt like yours._

_But I do know how to get over someone._

Umm ok kelly just take her back to randy.

And let him tell her his child. I smirked

I like the way you think.

_**Mickie point of view **_

_Kelly maria Eva and myself was walking down to the __catering._

_We say randy with this Blondie._

_Never saw her before she must be new._

_Than randy saw us and walk to us._

"girls this is Michelle she is new here."

"This is kelly" he pointed at kelly

"This is Mickie" he said pointing at Mickie

"and this is" than Maria stopped him.

"Hi I'm Maria"

"And this is my daughter Eva"

Eva gave her a ugly look how close she was to randy.

Hi she said I'm so happy to be here she smiled.

Kelly asked "were you come from"

Michelle smiled" I won the diva search"

Kelly said Yay well we was just going come on girls.

_**Randy point of view**_

_Ok so kelly looked already mad so im going to make her mader._

"Umm wait girls can you take michelle you know get to know eachother.

I gave kelly a good glare she did the same.

Than she came back oh randy she said walkin toward me with eva.

Yeah you can tell her why I will not be around often.

I smiled at him and left eva there with him.

_Ok so me and eva was in my hotel room._

_I called her over to the room._

_I was about to tell her._

"sweetie you wont see kelly anymore."

"why not"

"Umm you know hoe mommy and daddy spilt up didn't talk that much".

Yeah she nodded.

Yeah that's what me and kelly are doing.

"so you saying kelly is leaving me like my mommy did.

No sweetie no she didn't I left her.

"so kelly cant be my new mommy"

_**Kelly point of view **_

_I was in the randy hotel room I cant belive what I just heard._

_Randy said he left me which is kinda true but. They wasn't done talking so I_

_Just stayed quite_

"so kelly cant be my new mommy"

"sweetie I would love for kelly to be your mommy might have a little sister.

"I would love for you and kelly to get back together daddy"

. That might take a while ok

Ok dad a.

_Wow I left the room and was just felt bad._

_So tomarow I will go talk to randy and work things out._

_Next day._

_**Randy point of view **_

_Ok so I was just coming back from taking Eva._

_To the daycare than michelle triped and I caught her we _

_Was looking eye to eye with eachother. Than she kissed me I had to kiss back she was blondie I saw kelly every were except well only when she don't talk remind me of kelly._

_**Kelly point of view**_

_I was walking and I saw randy and that heffa kissing._

_So yeah now I really now with him so he can end it._

_So I left than I bumped in to my best friend big show_

Hey I put a fake smile on my face_._

"what's going on."

"nothing much wat about you"

Nothing got a match want to come out with me.

"um sure" I smiled

_**Mickie point of view **_

_I was sitting in john hotel room._

_Me and him been together for a week now._

_He came out with no shirt._

_I tried so hard not to look at his body._

_Than he was putting on his shirt._

_And he sat next to me and gave me a peck._

_On my lips I said _"you know theres a new diva here"

"Yeah she's my sister"

"Wow really"

"Yeah Michelle"

"Yup that's her name"

He just smiled at me

"wanna watch a movie"

"umm sure what movie you want to see"

"what about yogi bear in 3D"

"sure" I grabbed my purse and we left.

_**Maria point of view **_

_I was in the divas locker room._

_There was a knock at the door._

_Melina got up._

_And answer the door._

_Than told me someone was at the door waiting for me._

_So I walked to the door._

_And it was cody_

"hey" he said smiling at me.

"Hi whats up" I said as I close the door.

"Vince want me you Mickie john randy and kelly."

"To have a storyline and I was wondering."

"Did you want to go to the meeting first?"

"yeah come on"

_**Kelly point of view **_

"_I just came back with show from his match"_

_Randy came up there and told show go match._

_Umm kelly can I speak to you_

"sure talk to you later"

"He told me that vince want us to have a storyline."

"Yay not"

"Kelly come on it can be a new start"

"No randy no it cant ok go kiss your little play toy

I cant be one of them randy"

"Kelly look I was thinking about you when I was kissing her".

"NO RANDY IF YOU LOVED ME I can't do this"

Randy was starting to talk but this lady came

Um Something is wrong with Eva.

Me and kelly ran down to the center and eva was on the floor.

I went to her and was talking to her she couldn't talk.

She have asthma. Give me a paper bag

I put it to her mouth and let her breath and she was fine.

Thank you kelly she said smiling. Your welcome baby

I kissed her on her head and looked at randy there you

Go and I was about to leave.

_**Eva point of view **_

_I was just sitting there watching kelly leave._

_She really loved me I coulndnt belive it._

_I never knew what is was like to be loved._

_So I had to do something I sreamed her name._

_She turned around I walked up to her and begged her._

_Please kelly don't leave me._

_Don't be like mommy kelly._

_Only thing kelly did was just stand there._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kelly point of view**_____

_I was just standing there._

_Randy looked at me._

_I couldn't believe what she did._

_Then she came up to me._

"Kelly please don't be like mommy and leave me"

"Sweetie I won't leave you"

"Yes you will Kelly you don't like daddy anymore"

I sighed "sweetie I do still like daddy just I need time away for a while okay.

"Yes Kelly I love you"

I smiled "I love you too" I got up and left

_**Randy point of view **_

_So Kelly do like me I know I broke her heart I understand that._

_But I have to fix things with her she loves Eva and Eva loves her._

_So I and Eva were walking down the hall and micelle came up to us._

"_Hi randy"_ she said all flirty

"hi" um I was wondering do you want to go catch a movie or something."

I was about to speak than Eva came out of no were and said "no he don't want to catch a movie."

"Eva what what's wrong with you."

"Daddy she why Kelly left."

"No Eva stop"

_Eva saw Kelly going straight._

"Kelly."

Kelly came back and walked down the hallway.

"Hey Eva."

"Kelly can I come with you?"

Kelly looked at me "sorry sweetie I'm going to a meeting."

I could tell she was lying but I didn't say anything.

_**Michelle point of view**_

_I was sitting there I was I suppose to get randy if he love Kelly._

_His daughter loves Kelly only thing I could do was to get Kelly._

_Out the picture so Kelly left. And Eva gave me a dirty look._

Randy came out "yeah I can't go to the movies sorry".

And he left.

_So I was walking down the hall and I saw Kelly._

_I start to beat her up from behind._

_She was fighting back than I hit her with the lamp._

_She was knock out._

_These words came out my mouth "if I can't have randy no one can"_

_I left proud of myself._

_**Mickie point of view **_

_Me and john was walking down the hall way going to Vince_

_Than we say Kelly knock out._

_I ran to her Kelly she wasn't responding._

_I screamed for help._

_Then they took her to the hospital._

_I ran to randy room banging on his door._

_He opened it I was crying _

"Micks what's wrong."

"Kelly we found her knocked out and she wasn't responding to us."

He looked like he wanted to cry "so where is she"

"she's on her way to the hospital"

"Umm ok hold on so he went to Eva room picked her up lets go"

_**Maria point of view **_

_Cody and I was walking._

_I think I have a crush on him._

_He cute, funny, everything I was look for._

_Than we saw Mickie randy and Eva who was on his hip._

_Mickie grab me which made me drag Cody._

"We are we going."

"To the hospital something with wrong Kelly."

_**John point of view **_

_Mickie was sleep._

_Eva was sleep on her._

_Maria was sleep._

_Randy kept walking around which made me not sleep._

_Same with Cody I think we both don't think he's okay._

_I wish I could do something but I don't know what to do._

_**No one point of view**_

_The doctor walked in._

_Um Kelly still isn't responding to us._

_So we are trying everything we can do._

_But sorry I don't think she will make it._

_**Randy point of view **_

_Only thing was going through my head what if she didn't make it._

_How will I take it how will Eva take it?_

_I have to find out who did this._

_Eva and myself will not be able to live with our lives._

_How will I tell her that Kelly is hurt and may not be here anymore?_

_Eva was waking up._

_She asked me "_dada how we get here."

Mickie, John, Maria, And Cody was still sleep.

Sweetie Kelly is here she's not feeling well.

"Oh she going to be better right?"

"Daddy can't promise you that sweetie."

"What you mean daddy?" she said looking at me with her hazel eyes.

"Eva Kelly might not be here anymore."

Eva started to cry and start to scream.

She woke up Mickie, John, Maria, and Cody

"What is wrong with her?" Maria asked

"I told her why we are really here."

Than we all was trying to stop her from crying.

We had pictures, and videos.

She was getting louder than she passed out.

Doctors came out and took her to a room.

I followed them make sure my baby girl was ok.

They got her in her room and stuff she was ok.

I went to see if Kelly was doing fine.

She was trying to respond but not really.

_**Cody point of view **_

_I feel bad for randy his love is in one room._

_Than his daughter is in another._

_Me and Maria going to stay tonight._

_To help him out so he can stay with Eva._

_But all night he kept running back and forth._

_Even though me and Maria was here._

_Like he feel like he has nobody but Kelly and Eva._

_We will get down to who did this._

_Tomorrow if Kelly and Eva is doing fine than we._

_Going back to the arena and see what happen._

_Hopefully we get stuff out of people_

_But when randy find out you can tell it won't be pretty._

_******* Next day********_

_**Randy point of view **_

_I just heard Kelly is doing fine but she is not woken._

_I'm glad and Eva is still sleep._

_So she has asthma so I have to be careful with her._

_But I'm glad it's not big._

_So me Cody and John are trying to see what's going on and what happen to Kelly._

_We left Maria and Mickie to watch them._

_I know the worst people but they all we had._

_Someone came up to us._

_You guys trying to find out who did what to Kelly._

"Yeah."

He took us in his locker room and told us it was.

"Michelle she did it for you randy"

Thanks for telling me.

I went up to the ring and demand that .

Michelle came out here.

I put her on front.

Then she came out smiling.

"Randy are you proud of me"

"No I'm not"

"No my brother won't like that."

"and who is your brother?"

John came out to the ramp.

"that would be me but"

"Michelle Kelly didn't do anything to you so randy go head and he left"

Than I RKO her

And left.

_we got a call asking did we check Eva out._

_We told them we didn't._

_They looked umm ok her mother took her._

_Michelle MCool _

_We rushed down to the hospital. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mickie point of view **_

_Me and maria was looking around._

_To see if we can find them._

_It wasn't working._

_When we find her im going to kill her._

_Than we found Eva wrist tag._

_So we knew was going to find her._

_We saw her than maria._

_Was running after her._

_I was but I was calling randy._

_Maria got her_

_But she let go of eva._

_Than someone caught her._

"paul good catch"

"thanks" he gave Eva to me.

"umm Mickie what we going to do with her."

"just come on."

_**Randy point of veiw'**_

_Ok so we was on our way to the hospital._

_They found eva thank god._

_I feel like its only me and this world._

_If I didn't have eva or kelly._

_I quess I really do love her._

_Whats not to love about her._

_She funny, loving, caring, beautiful,_

_Love Eva, and the list goes on and on._

_I would never try to hurt her but I just really need kelly._

_Without her I don't know it feel like im lost._

_I know me and her was friends I want to have her as something._

_Its better than nothing. I could understand why she wont._

_Want to talk to me but at the same time she try to avoid me._

_Shes trying to get away from Eva as possible._

_But she care about her to much._

_And I know she care about me._

_Hopfully when she wake up and I be right by her side._

_When she wake up that will show her that I really care about her._

_Than we pulled up._

_I heard john calling my name._

_Well he kept say he was talking to me._

_He wasn't talking to me because I was talking._

_To my self._

"sorry dude lot of things are on my mind right now."

I said while we was walking in the hospital.

Than we stop and john and cody looked at eachother.

"randy" cody said "you know we are here for you right"

"yeah thanks"

We walked to kelly room.

Her family was here.

"umm hi"

"hey" paul said

Annie marie and Vinnie said "hi"

Annie can out "randy im sorry about eva.

"thanks well im going to go check on her."

Her mom asked "can I come with you?"

"sure I don't see why not."

_**Maria point of view**_

_I was reading a magazine._

_Mickie was doing the same._

_Did you know that Justin_

_Want __**B**__eyonce to be his future wife._

_Than randy, cody,john, and kelly mom walked in._

Hey you guys.

"Hey" john said giving Mickie a kiss

Randy she doing fine she can get out of here only if you want her to stay one

More night.

"um she can stay another night just to make sure."

"ok"

I will go tell them shes goin to stay.

"im go with you"

Cody said.

So we left.

_**Paul point of view **_

_I was the only one woke._

_And I heard my name._

_I looked at kelly she was looking at me._

_I got up and hugged her._

"im glad you all right."

"were randy?"

"hes in the other room?"

"Why?"

"Eva is here she was crying because of you and she pasted out."

Kelly tried to get up "kelly don't worry she is doing fine."

"ok what happen to me."

"Michelle want randy but randy loves you

So she thought to get him get you out the picture."

"well at this point she can have him."

"kelly you know randy did what he did because he loves you."

"I will think about it you go get you some sleep."

"You sure"

"yes if I need you you will be right here."

"ok"

_**Kelly point of view **_

_I was in my room._

_Everyone was sleep._

_It was peaceful._

_I saw the door crack._

_Open and it was randy._

_Softly I said hi._

"hi" he said smiling at me.

"thank you for everything."

He looked at me werid.

What you mean.

"I know what you did."

"thank you."

"your welcome."

come lay next to me and fill me in.

he smiled and layed next to me.

and start to talk.

_He was telling me how michelle._

_Took eva._

_And how eva has asthma._

_Even though I told him that._

_Lot of thing was going on._

_He said I was knock out for._

_A week now._

_Well im happy im ok._

_He was talking so much._

_Than he was talking how._

_He rko Michelle._

_And michelle is related to john._

_Than he finally stop talking._

_And looked at me._

"you not tried yet."

I looked at him.

"How if I been sleep for a week."

"true" he let a chuckle out.

"Randy I missed you."

"I missed you more kelly."

"kelly did you know

If something would of happen to you.

I would not be able to live with myself."

"Because you left me and eva.

Mad at me maybe hate me."

I looked at him.

"Randy I never hated you.

Its just that I felt like.

That's why Maryse didn't love her.

She didn't want kids.

I never thought you would do something like that."

He looked at me

"really"

"ok I did know you would do something like that.

I just thought you wont do that to me."

"Kelly im sorry."

"its ok randy" I smiled at him and kissed him.

_**Sorry guys I haven't been loading I been busy on youtube.**_

_**If you guys want to keep in touch or talk to me inbom me.**_

_**On here or youtube **_

_**User:shanell313**_

_**Ok and comment tell me what should happen next.**_

_**And my twitter; shanelllove tweet me ;)**_

_**I love you all thank you for the nice reviews.**_

_**And stuff k now im stop running my month you ok don't for get to favorite.**_

_**Ok now im really done :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Randy point of view.**_

_I was kissing kelly._

_Than she pulled away._

_And smiled at me._

_Her smile is so sexy._

_She is sexy._

_I love how her and Eva is so close._

_They are so cute they are like mother_

_And daughter. Hopefully one day_

_Kelly and myself well have a baby._

_Randy jr I smiled to myself._

"what you smiling about."

"I was think about randy jr."

She looked at me confused.

"umm randy who is randy Jr."

"Oh our future baby."

She laughed

"whats wrong with randy jr."

"Randy one randy is good I don't need too" she said smiling at me

I just chucked.

_Than the doctor came in._

_So you woke up._

_I rolled out the bed._

_So the doctor can check on my baby._

_I signaled kelly I was leaving._

_She nod._

_I went to Eva room._

_She was woke._

"hi daddy."

"Hey sweetie."

"Uncle john is funny."

"when is he not funny."

"I don't even Know."

That made everyone laugh.

"just to let you guys know."

"kelly is woke the doctor is checking on her."

"that was taking you so long." Maria replied

"yeah we was talking."

"daddy do you and kelly go back together."

I justed smiled "yes yes we are."

_**Maria point of view.**_

_Im glad kelly and randy is together._

_Me and cody is dating too._

_But no ones knows._

_I smiled at cody he smiled back at me._

_Than he asked _"any one want something to eat."

"Everyone said yeah."

Umm yeah I will come with you.

We left.

_**Mickie P.O.V**_

_Ok I was wondering ._

_Am im the only one that know they are dating._

_So I broke the silent_

"do anyone see them to are dating."

"Yeah I saw it." Randy said.

I looked at him.

"ok I didn't."

"I did" Eva said.

"They were the first ones up they didn't know I was woke.

They were kissing like daddy and Kelly do.

Randy looked down smiling.

Ok yeah everybody act like we don't know see how long take.

Them to tell us.

_**Ok guys I don't like this like at all.**_

_**Thank you guys for everything.**_

_**Im let you guys vote.**_

_**Yes im putting a poll.**_

_**Up here are something's you can pick.**_

_**A)Kelly should get Prego**_

_**B) her ex boyfriend come.**_

_**C) I should keep the story were its going.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cody P.O.F**_

_Me and Maria was waiting for our food._

_I couldn't help but stare at her._

_She looked at me smiling._

"What"

"Your just so beautiful."

_She blushed and looked down at the table._

_She is so cute when she blushes._

_I was looking around I saw Paul and Ashley._

_So I tapped on the table which made her look up._

"Look over there Paul and Ashley."

"Let's go say hi."

_We were walking over to them._

_Ashley was texting and Paul._

_Was playing a game._

_**Ashley P.O.F**_

_I was texting Mickie she was telling me how Maria and Cody dating._

_Than when I looked up speaking of them they were right there._

_I looked at them and smiled._

_Paul was still playing his game I rolled my eyes at him._

"Hi" Maria said

"Hey"

_They order was ready Cody went to go get it._

_Yeah so why you and Cody been spending lots of time together._

_We have a storyline._

_Ok_

_I will talk to you girls in Kelly room alone._

_******later that night in Kelly room******_

_**NO ONE P.O.V**_

_All the girls were in Kelly's room._

_Kelly was ok she could leave but_

_RIA wanted to talk to the girls so she kept_

_It for a while. Than Kelly broke the silent's_

_**Kelly P.O.V**_

"_Ok guys look why are we in here.'\"_

"_Because I want to go see Eva."_

"I wanted to tell you girls something."

_All the girls was looking at Maria so was I._

_I wanted to leave to go see my baby's._

"Ok I and Cody are dating."

"naww Maria" all of us said sarcasm

"Wait you guys knew."

"Maria duhh we read you like a book."

"Ok are we done."

_I said getting up from the chair._

_We'll see you guys later._

_I left and went to Eva room her and randy was getting ready to go._

_Eva looked at me _"_Kelly your ok" she said running to me._

"_Daddy."_

"_Yes sweetie."_

"_When is my birthday."_

"_Umm next month I believe." _

"_Wow my birthday coming."_

"_Yes sweetie it is what you want for your birthday."_

Umm I want so clothes she said looking in the mid air thinking.

Toys lots of toys she said smiling.

And a bear so princess want get lonely when we on the road.

_**Randy P.O.V**_

_Eva was holding me and Kelly hand._

_John and Mickie were behind us._

_Paul and Ashley went to the hotel._

_And Maria and Cody was behind Mickie and john._

_Than all of a sudden the press found us._

_They start asking stuff lights was flashing from the cameras._

_I could feel Eva grabbing to my leg._

_They start to yell._

**Randy is that really your daughter.**

**Kelly is you and randy dating.**

**Mickie what's up with you and john?**

**Maria and Cody is it true that you guys date?**

Than fans came and ask the same things Eva was getting.

Scared she wasn't use to this yet.

Umm we answered all there question than

Vince called and said me and Eva have a interview.

I was shocked Eva so we had to hurry and get us.

Through the press but then we had fans.

So we took pictures Eva was getting more pictures with fans.

Than us she took like 10 more pictures than me.

She was sighing stuff.

Everything she gets it from her dad.

We got from the crowd.

We got in the limo.

"Kelly can you please"

Go get Eva ready we got an interview.

Sure randy her and Eva left.

Dude did you see how much people loved Eva.

She was doing stuff more than us.

We the ones that be on T.V

We need to do a storyline about her.

They will love her.

Well we have to go to that interview.

Ok we will be watching.

_*****TV interview*****_

_**So randy this is your daughter.**_

_**Yes this is Eva.**_

_**She looked at him smiled and waved.**_

_**The crowed did the little awww.**_

_**Ok we are going to ask Miss Eva some questions.**_

_**So Eva how is it to be randy Orton daughter.**_

_**It's really great because daddy and Kelly do anything to make me happy.**_

_**Then she put a big smile looking at the camera.**_

_**Randy are you guys going to do anything with Eva in wwe.**_

_**I think we are having a Vote on **_

_**Than this Monday she will be there or may not.**_

_**Eva how old are you.**_

_**I'm four years old. You want to come to my party.**_

_**The interviewer and the crowd laughed.**_

_**Which made Eva laugh and made me laughed?**_

_**I have a question before we leave.**_

_**Yes sweetie how many people watching this.**_

_**98 million**_

_**That's a lot of people.**_

_**Yes yes it is ok see randy and Eva for sighing with **_

_**Kelly Kelly Mickie James Maria, Cody, and john.**_

_**Bye 98million people Eva said smiling and waving at the camera.**_

_**John point of view**_

_The funny thing about this is that Eva have her own sighing section she not sitting on randy lap. She taking our spotlight but it's ok people still coming to use but the go to her first. _

"Uncle john I'm like you auntie Mickie and Ria and uncle Cody daddy and Kelly"

"Yes baby you are just like us."

"You like it yes I love it."

_This girl asked to take a picture with Eva._

_Eva did just like we do bent over table smile for the camera and finishing doing what you were doing. She act so much like randy specking of randy him and Kelly didn't mind Eva having most of the fans they were over there flirting with each other _

"Daddy my hand hurt_. "_

"Ok sweetie he put the only pictures sign up."

_She was taking pictures than more people came and they started to come to us and Eva it was by time her line was so much longer than ours she was printing her hands on people shirts and things. My goddaughter was doing ok I was proud of her._


	9. Chapter 9

_Just wanted to say I know what im going to do and you will see it in the story sorry I took some people stuff they said so yeah and .Lover you may see some stuff like yours so yeah people check out her story id fight for you._

_It's a cute story I love it so much. Now the story._

_**Randy P.O.V**_

_*****later that night*****_

_We just got in and Eva was so happy she was talking about how much fun she had. We all got comfy and then we was watching Hannah Montana it was a marathon. Eva seem to love Hannah Montana I was lip talking to Kelly._

_She nodded her head we looked at each other than Kelly looked at her phone._

_And gave me the signal she leaving to take the call._

_Then I got a text from Maryse she was talking about how she wanted to be in eva life. she the one that gave her to me. I texted her back and told her we will see about it. Kelly came back with a fake smile. We will talk about that later._

_**Kelly P.O.V**_

_It was my ex boyfriend parents they told me that they don't want Sara_

_Anymore and Phil is out of jail. My day was doing fine but we are going to their city next so that's good I think. The problem is how I'm going to tell randy_

_That my daughter will be living with us now. No I can't do that but I would be better for Eva she will have someone to play with I guess but its too much we going to take a four year old and a 2 year old on the road with us._

_When I looked at randy he was looking at me._

_Than Eva was falling asleep._

_So randy took her to her room. Came back out and looked at me pat to the seat next to him. I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me which made me lean on his chest. i looked up at him her looked down at me._

_**Kelly what's wrong?**_

_**Nothing **_

_**When you got that call you looked worried you didn't say a word.**_

_**Just got some news I wasn't looking for.**_

_**What was it kellz?**_

_**Randy I cant tell y-you going to be mad at me.**_

_He slowly pulled me off of him and I was facing him eye to eye._

_**Kelly whats wrong with you.**_

_**Nothing randy its just that my ex parents called .**__than I got cut of_

_**That's it.**_

_**If you let me finish like I was saying they called they don't want sara anymore.**_

_**And my ex boyfriend is out of jail.**_

_**Woah woah woah who is Sara and whos your ex boyfriend.**_

_**Phil and Sara is my 2 year old.**_

_**Woah you had a kid.**_

_**Yes will you stop saying woah **_

_**Well sorry it's a shocker well when she coming?**_

_**Randy she cant stay with us.**_

_**Why not?**_

_**Because Eva is already a handful than A two year old add on too our plate why don't you.**_

_**I will be happy to do that.**_

_*****the day they go get Sara*****_

_**Kelly P.O.V**_

_Ok I was thinking to myself it was kinda hard to do that with a 4 year old keep asking were we going. Than randy told her that we was going to pick up Sara._

Omg ima have someone to play with.

How old is she?

Shes two. I told her.

Wow I can teach her how to play tea party and stuff.

I smiled yeah think she would like that.

_we pulled up at the house and I got out first just in case Phil was here._

_I knocked on the door and phil mom answered the door She smiled at me kelly happy you're here. She called Sara name she ran down stairs she was so pretty blue eyes blond hair her hair was long she had a red dress she was just too cute._

_Than her grandma told her _"this your mommy."

She looked at me and hugged me.

She kinda remind me of Eva but not that much.

I bent down your going to be staying with me and my friend for now is that ok.

She shook her head ok. Yeah were her things at._"in her room daddy is bring them down." _I looked at her Daddy as in phil. yes he came in this morning we didn't want her to leave he said it would be best if she stayed with you. So he the father so couldn't fight against him. Yeah I quess so phil walked down stairs with boxes in his hand. He looked at me "you here alone" umm no my friend is in the car yeah just leave them outside. Ok he sat them on the porch and he bent down to sara baby you be good ok. She shook her head that's my girl she gave everyone a hug and kiss bye. And randy already had the stuff in the car. I picked her up and walked to the car and he had the seat up everything.

_**Randy P.O.V**_

_Ok we was riding back to the hotel so we could put Sara things up._

_She was very shy just like kelly. She looked so much like her mom_

_So I heard Eva say._ Im Eva.

Im Sara _she said in a soft voice._

You like to play dress up.

Yeah I like playing

Princess they both said at the sametime.

_I smiled at kelly who smiled at me back._

_I know she's happy that they get along._

_We got to the hotel the girls was playing they took the dolls with them to the area I had to work out with john and Cody. so we had to get to the area no matter what kelly was holding Sara I was holding Eva all of us had sunglasses on so you really couldn't tell what but my tattoos put us out there._

_Press came asking us stuff Eva was posing for the camera smiling and hugging me._

_I know Sara wasn't going to get use to it she was shy already._

_So than you see lights flashing._

_That you're here questions._

_**Whos the little girl kelly holding?**_

_**Are you too really dating.**_

_**Eva how have you been.**_

_Eva just answered every question that was meant for her._

_Than I start to answer some._

_That's our daughter_

_Yes we are dating_

_And Eva is doing ok_

_Now the baby is new to this can you guys please move._

_Everyone moved thank you we walked trough._

_Sara face was in kelly sholder._

_Its ok baby you can look now. Kelly told Sara_

_She looked up and saw us walking._

_Thank you wandy._

_Anytime sweetie _

_Eva and Sara was walking holding hands Eva was telling her how she don't need to be scared they just want to take pictures of you and ask question daddy mostly ask all the questions. Thought so don't have to worry about that today we going to meet uncle john Mickie maria and uncle cody._

_Sara shook her head._

_**John P.O.V**_

_Ok we saw kelly and randy walk up with Eva and this little girl._

_Than they walked up to us and Eva was telling the little girl who is who._

_I looked at kelly and randy._

_Than Mickie shouted_ look at you guys in Tv.

Than you heard randy say Our Daughter well

Who is she.

My daughter"kelly said"

Ohh this is Sara

Yup kelly said

Girl talk so me and randy went to go find dave.

_**Kelly P.O.V**_

Than Eva sat down with her bag and took her sunglasses off.

Than Sara did the same thing. Than sara looked around and saw Mickie and Maria looking at her walked to me and said them looking at me. I put her on my lap that's auntie Mickie and maria. She said hi and jump down and start to play dollies with Eva.

Maria point of view

I was talking to kelly and Mickie.

Kelly she look just like you I mean just like you when you was a kid.

But really now to you never changed.

True I guess Kelly said

Well she is a pretty little girl I love her eyes they are way cuter than yours kellz.

Her are baby sea blue. Ok so what I know she have cuter eyes than me well lest she don't take over phil they seem so close for him to be in jail. "kelly said"

_Kelly called Sara over Sara baby were have daddy been._

Home he be with me all day well not night time he have to go with Jessica daddy new girlfriend she mean me don't like her.

_**Mickie P.O.V**_

_Kelly was asking Sara questions she mostly answered all the questions._

_But than Kelly seem like she didn't care. Kelly asked Sara do you like randy?_

_She shook her head well that's mommy boyfriend._

_She smiled and said wandy nice wnd Eva._

_Than Kelly shook her head . Sara ran to go play dollies with Eva_

_**What you guys think.**_

_**You guys like it or not.**_

_**Yes I mixed it up a little 3**_

_**Thanks for reading please review**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Randy point of view **

_Me and the guys was working out we decided to take a break._

_So we was in the café eating than we starting talking about Sara._

"**don't Sara look like kelly" john said **

"_**yes she act like kelly too." I said**_

"_**wow dude so you and kelly have a 4 year old and a 2 year old." Cody said**_

"_**yeah but it will come in hand."I said**_

"_**wow Cody we have 2 god daughters." John said**_

" _**Well than God Fathers what you two and your girlfriends getting Eva on her birthday that's in a couple weeks." I said**_

"_**me and Maria are working on that when we leave" Cody said**_

"_**me and Mickie are going next week Her nieces birthday this week" john said**_

_*****later that night*****_

_**With kelly and randy**_

_**Kelly point of view**_

_Me and the girls was watching Good luck Charlie._

_These kids shows are so funny now and days._

_Than randy came in and sat next to me._

_We was there for a couple minutes._

_Than the girls was sleep I got Sara and Randy got Eva we put them in the room._

_So me and randy went to our room and we was planning stuff and wrapping gifts for Eva party._

_We was done like a hour later we went to sleep and I got woken up my something tapping me and I thought It was randy._

_Randy stop_

_It kept going on _

_Randy stop it._

_Than I open my eyes it was Sara._

_I sat up slowly so I wouldn't wake randy._

"_**Whats wrong sweetie."**_

"_**mommy im scared."**_

"_**aww baby why are you scared."**_

"_**maybe someone going to come get me."**_

"_**baby no one is going to come get you."**_

"_**can I sleep with you."**_

"_**sure come on"**_

_She climbed in the bed with me and randy._

_She cuddled up with me._

_I felt all fizzy inside and stuff._

_She sucked her thumb and fell asleep._

_I was wondering does she sleep with Phil._

_Why he wanted her to come live with me?_

_But all of that didn't matter I just had my baby girl with me._

_*****next day*****_

_**With Mickie and john**_

_**Mickie point of view**_

_Me and john was getting ready to go to Kerri party._

_I got her this Barbie set it have a doll house,_

_Car and a pool with it._

_John was sitting on the bed had his thinking face on._

"**Oh gosh what you thinking about"**

"**haha very funny Mickie" john came back at me**

"**forreal what cha thinking about."**

"**why did phil want kelly to have Sara when he the one that took her away from her."**

"**baby we will think about that later ok come on lets go."**

**Kelly point of view **

_I woke up and sara was gone I quess she woke up._

_I turned over and randy was still sleep I looked over and Sara was cuddled with randy. I like it that she really randy. I gave randy a peck on the lips and left when I walked in the living room Eva was watching Hannah Montana so I sat next to her._

_She looked at me and looked back at the TV. I knew something was wrong maybe something she want to talk to randy about. Speaking of randy he walked out of the room and Eva looked at him._

"_**whats wrong Eva" randy said**_

_Eva just was looking at him._

"_**Eva you hear me what's wrong."**_

_Eva looked at me than randy again._

_So I decided to try to and talk to her._

"**Eva sweetie whats wrong we can't help you if we don't know whats wrong."**

"**randy let me talk to her" **

I waited till randy left to talk to her.

"**Eva whats wrong."**

"**kelly i want to call you mommy."**

_I was kinda shocked and I just sitting there._

"**but when I bring it up to daddy he always ignore me."**

"**Eva baby because you have a mommy."**

"**but she don't care about me."**

"**yes she do she just don't know how to express it."**

"**whatever."**

"**look I will talk to your dad about this."**

"**thank you kelly."**

"**anytime."**

**Randy point of view**

_I was walking in and I heard the girls conversation than I walked in._

_Than Sara came out our room and sat next to Eva._

_I sat down and Eva left and Sara followed._

_I looked at kelly._

"**so I guess she brunt it up too you too."**

"**yep so why was you ignoring her when she was asking.**

"**well kelly I am planning on being with you hopefully for the rest of our lifes.**

**The thing is Maryse want to come back in her life.**

"**well randy that's up to you she can call me mom if she want Im glad you think we will be together for the rest of our lifes."**

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

_Kelly went to open the door and she was kind of quite so I went to the door Maryse was here. So she was talking to Kelly and then Sara came up_than I took her to the back whats up sweetie. We want to do makeovers again mommy will be there in a minutes. Wandy we don't want mommy we want you come on she dragged me in her and Eva room.

_**Kelly point of view**_

"**ok fine than I will ask randy ok"**

"**thanks kelly "**

_I closed the door wondering were the heck did randy go._

_So I heard giggling to I went to the girls room._

_I was dieing laughing randy looked so cute._

_He looked so mad than Eva was Taking pictures randy was chasing her and she gave me the phone and I ran out the hotel he was chasing me and Mickie and john was walking out there hotel and they saw me and behind me I heard laughter._

_Than I went to the elevator and pressed one and than when I got down there randy was there before I could press another button he was already on._

"**you know how much stuff I went through to catch you."**

"**yes I do"**_I just smiled at him_

"_**baby you know we left to kids in the hotel."**_

"_**well they will be ok"**_

_We was walking and the hotel room and the girls was watching Good luck Charlie_

_Randy said look at my to little girls they didn't even turn the house upside down._

_So we sat down and I put sara on my lap and randy told Eva she can call me mommy but she have to remember that im not replacing her mom. Randy wanted Sara to call him dad it was ok with me so now we are alittle happy family._

_**Omg Omg I'm am so fudging sorry I have benn slacking but the every chapter but since I put too up today. Two reviews from both and I will make the 10 chapter.**_

_**And please tell me what you guys want to see.**_

_**K bye I love you guys **_____

_**Bye the way want to contact me umm my**_

_**Youtube: shanell313**_

_**Twitter: shanelllove**_

_**I would give you guys my email but I wont get to that like Next month XD **_

_**Peace :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mickie point of view**_**.**

_Kerri loves john she call him uncle john every time she says that I know a smile come upon my face. Than the party was over than she asked john she did bother to ask me can she come over and travel with us for a while. He told her it was up to me and I looked at my brother he looked at his wife Samantha and she nodded so he nodded at me I nodded at john he nodded at Kerri. So he went up stairs with her to pack her clothes and stuff for her to play with. Then I find my brother and sister-in-law looking at me._

"_**What I do?"**_

"_**we saw the smile on your face every time Kerri called john uncle john" Samantha said smiling.**_

" _**What that's what we was staring at her for man im going upstairs to help John with Kerri" Tim**_

_Ok my brother left and Sam was telling me things about kerri and stuff like that._

_She was asking who she going to play with. I told her kelly boyfriend have a daughter her age and kelly have a daughter. She was shocked than I had to explain to her than she caught on ooh yeah. Than the boys came down and I told her I will fill her in tonight so than we left. On our way Kerri was just talking I couldn't really hear myself think now know what kelly be talking about when she say when Eva keep asking stuff she cant hear herself think._

_**Kelly point of view**_

_So me and the girls was going to rias she texted me and need to talk to me._

_So we were there and I knocked on the door and Cody answered. Cody randy said to meet him and john at the gym they was in a rush before the girls gave them makeovers. He laughed and left so I walked in and Sara closed the door behind her. I told the girls to sit in the living room while I went in there to talk to auntie Ria they nodded. I walked in there and maria was laying down on the bed looking out the window. She turned her head and saw it was me and sat up I sat next to her "sweetie wants wrong.?"_

"_**k-Kelly I think I'm pregnant." She said**_

_Wow didn't see that one coming._

"_**isn't that a good thing."**_

"_**yes no yes no I don't know."**_

"_**what you mean you don't know."**_

"_**me and cody never talked about having kids"**_

"_**trust me he will be happy but expect him to freeze maybe faint but when he come back to reality or wake up he will be ok"**_

_She laughed alitlle __**"thanks kelly you're the best"**__ she said while giving me a hug._

_Than I got a text from Maryse about seeing Eva _

"_**dang it."**_

_**Whats wrong? Ria asked**_

_**Umm nothing can you watch the girls but stay in here you don't need anymore stress. I told her.**_

"_**ok she said."**_

_I walked out the room and told the girl not to give Ria problems_

_Than I went to the gym and I say randy I walked up to him._

_**Hey bae I said to him**_

_**Um hey kelly **_

_**What cha doing**_

_**Um working out**_

_**Oh having fun**_

_**I quess**_

_**You know you look hot today.**_

_**Kelly were is this going**_

_I told him about yesterday when I told Maryse I will ask him can she spend the day with Eva. But i forgot because the little family meeting we had. He nodded he wanted me to take her to Maryse room._

_Than I got a text from Mickie saying was Sara and Eva busy_

_I texted back Not sara. Eva is going to spend the day with her mom why._

_I have Kerri with us she will be traveling with us give tim and sam some time alone ;)_

_Ok I will bring Sara for a play date _

_I gave randy a kiss and told him see him when he get home._

_So I went back to rias when I went to go check on her she was sleep the girls was watching TV. I left her a note telling her I got them. Than I dropped Eva off she didn't want to go but I had to let her go I told her I will she her in a hour I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left._

_*****hour later*****_

_**With Maryse **_

_**Maryse point of view.**_

_Only think Eva was talking about was kelly this and kelly that._

_I really wanted to tell her to stop talking about kelly but I didn't want to be mean._

"_**umm Eva Can we talk about something other than Kelly."**_

"_**umm no we cant"**_

_Wow she acts just like me how can Kelly deal with her._

"_**when are we over with this."**_

"_**your grandma and grandpa wanted to see you."**_

"_**they didn't want to see me any other time Whats stopping them now"**_

"_**just like me we didn't have time"**_

"_**of course you didn't"**__ she said walking to the car._

_This is going to be a long day_

_Ok we got to my mom and dad house we both got out the car for a 4 year old she is a pain but that's not why I gave her up I gave her because she was a handful. My mom and dad was on the pouch like always me and Eva walked up they said hi to her and she smiled at them than looked away and rolled her eyes._

_**Mickie point of view **_

_Me and kelly was talking but she kept checking her phone._

_So I asked her __**"why you keep checking your phone."**_

"_**Maria"**_

"_**why Maria she sick."**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**Oh want to go check on her because Cody is at the gym."**_

"_**Umm sure lets go."**_

_Now all of us went to rias and we knocked on the door. She answered the door and looked us weird than let us in._

_**Cody point of view **_

_Me and the guys were doing I work out in the morning like always._

_But I couldn't get this thing out my head how Maria was acting weird for the last few days. I just couldn't get It out my head like she wasn't acting like herself that's why she texted Kelly because she always tell Kelly stuff and I know Kelly know. I was trying to see Whats wrong with her like was she getting sick or not feeling me anymore what am I'm doing something wrong. So I had to find out _

"_**Randy have Kelly told you anything about Maria."**__ I asked_

"_**No not that I know of why."**_

"_**Maria been acting weird and I know it was important because Kelly came over to talk to her."**_

"_**oh it's not that bad if she don't got Mickie to than its nothing you should worry about."**_

"_**Well your right she might not be feeling good or something well ima go back to the room to check on her I might be back"**_

_I left and went to the room when walked in I saw Sara and a little girl I don't even know but didn't really care. I walked in the room and Mickie and Kelly was here I was thinking Damn must be bad than I walked in little bit more. They all looked at me. Then I asked who the little girl Mickie told me was. Than Kelly said her and Mickie had to go the both gave Maria a hug and Kiss on the forehead. Then they left I sat next to Maria she leaned back on my chest and looked up at me and smiled I kissed her. I was stroking her hair and she fell alsleep than I was think she look kind of pale. I put her down layed her on the bed and took a picture of her and left. I ran to Randys I was banging on the door._

_**Randy point of view**_

_Me and kelly was mad because who ever was banging on our door like that if the wake my baby up I went to the door. Of course it was cody and he rushed in_

"_**sure come in"**__I said closing the door he went to kelly and pulled his phone out._

"_**um cody what do I suppose to be looking at"**__ kelly asked._

"_**Kelly focus what do you see"**_

"_**I am trying to focus you buffoon and I see maria."**_

"_**ok look at her" **__cody said_

"_**IM LOOKING " **__she said kind of yelling_

_Than I walked over there looking at the picture._

"_**do she look pale to you" **__I asked_

"_**my point exactly she pale she don't suppose to be pale kelly." **__Cody told her_

"_**trust me cody nothing is wrong with her I know."**_

"_**kelly im not pale you not pale randy not pale."**_

"_**ok but nothing is really wrong with her"**_

"_**Kelly I hope your right"**_

"_**I know im right"**_

"_**is it me or dose this feel like a chick flick"**_

"_**randy shut up"**__ both of them said._

"_**hurtful"**_

_**Maria point of view**_

_I woke up cody was gone he might went to johns or whatever_

_I looked at the clock it was 12pm it was so early. I was sitting there and I felt sick I ran to the bathroom and was throwing up. I was doing that's like for 12 minutes than it stopped ima just tell Cody the truth tonight. First I'm going to tell Vince I can't be on tonight show. So I pulled out my phone and had to do all of that._

_****__**That night with kelly******_

_**Kelly point of view**_

_I was sitting on the couch and Sara was watching hello kitty._

_I was texting Mickie and Maria than randy came in I looked at him and smiled than I went right back to texting Mickie and Maria still talking than randy just start to talk to me._

"_**so whats up with Maria."**_

"_**um I don't know"**_

"_**well I heard you was over there."**_

"_**im always over there"**_

"_**not at 10 in the morning"**_

_I looked up from my phone and sat it next to me to look eye to eye with him I know what he was doing._

"_**how you know you be at the gym." **__I said with a smirk on my face_

"_**because you be sleep."**__ He said with a smile on his face_

"_**well smartass it's this thing called pretending."**_

"_**really well I know you not pretending when you are flipped over"**_

"_**Ok you win I don't know whats wrong with her."**_

"_**whatever you say Kelly."**_


	12. Chapter 12

**John point of view**

_I was watching Mickie and Kerri playing. Mickie will so be a good mom she just I don't even know she just know what to say and things like that's. I can so see me and Mickie together for a long time and growing old than watching our grandkids playing in the yard while we are on the pouch talking about how we remember when we was younger and stuff like that. I wonder what will my life be like without Mickie were will I be but then I don't because I'm happy but when my baby happy I'm happy. I love everything about Mickie how she kiss me how she make me laugh everything about Mickie is just perfect she just so pretty her brown hair with light brown highlights and her brown eyes her body shape is just right. Then I looked over at her and Kerri and Mickie looked at me and smiled than continued playing with Kerri. I can write a book about how perfect she is I love Mickie but I don't think I show it too much. I'm going to make it up to her because she never on the show really and I know the girls want us guys but we always got a match and they always have to be sent some were for signings, openings, or interviews. Than my thoughts was interrupt by someone knocking on the door I got up and opened it cody was standing right there he looked worried I let him in._

_**Mickie point of view**_

_I saw Cody walk in I was thinking to myself oh my gosh if he ask me I'm going to crack but I have to do this for Maria so he walked in and him and john was talking I told Kerri that I would be back I sat on john lap and smiled at him he gave me a look I know why because how I smiled Damn it I blew it I know I did just act cool Mickie. Than Cody pulled out his phone and showed us a picture_

**Ok look Kelly didn't see it but what do Maria look like **_Cody asked_

_Dang it he went to Kelly to ughh this getting better._

**Umm**_ john said turning his head _**she look kinda fat**

**NO that's not it and she don't look fat **_he said looking at the picture._

**Mickie what you think **_ cody asked _

**Well she look like Maria I quess **

_Than john shouted _**I GOT IT**

**She got a new outfit.**_ Jonh said_

**No….. you …john she is pale. **_Cody said_

**Oh she do look pale now you mention it. **_John said_

_**Well I don't see it. **__I said_

**Kelly point of view**

_Randy kept trying to get something out of me but it wasn't going to work than he was looking at me I knew he was bout I just didn't pay him any attention._

**Daddy when Eva going to come back.**_ Eva asked_

**I don't know baby maybe later why.** _He asked_

**You and mommy are Boring me. **_ she said_

_Me and randy chuckled than This boy came on Tv and Sara went Crazy_

_It was Cody Simpson she seem to like him at the bottom of the screen he was going to our next city. I called the number well I saved it in my phone._

_Me and randy was lip talking he asked me did you get it I nodded._

_Than we got the knock on the door and I opened it Eva ran in and Maryse asked if she could talk to me so I closed the door behind me_

**Kelly Eva was talking about you all day and I was thinking she don't need me in her life if she have you. **_Maryse said_

**Aww Maryse don't say that she do need you in her life. **_ Kelly Said_

**Kelly no she don't I wanted to sign my rights to a mother too you. **_Maryse_

**Really **_I said_

**Yes **_ Maryse said_

**Ok well if you want to **kelly said

**Yes I do ok I will call you later. **_ Maryse said_

_I was watching Maryse walk away than I went in to the room_

_Randy looked at me _

**Umm Maryse want to send me the rights to me for Eva.**

**Wow bae that's big.**

**Ok people I think I want to put a stop to this I have no ideas for this im trying to put my love life in this but yeah that's not going out because my love life Sucks haha XD ok but um if you guys want me to keep this than tell me because I want to start a new story it's a Mickie and john story so yeah stay in tuned but I don't know if I want to keep this tell me ok bye :D**

**And thanx for the good reviews 3**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok look I'm am keeping this because I like this but then I don't know

But I thinking about doing this and maybe till I get tired of it or DON'T get re-views anymore so yeahh lets get started. _

_**Maria point of view**_

_I was on the balcony thinking and I saw fans walking past I just waved and smiled I was thinking about tell Cody that I'm pregnant I was going over it in my head baby we need to talk…. I'm pregnant that sounds good I think that's good yeah than I saw the door crack open I knew it was Cody or at least hoping it was Cody. I looked out the window it was him so I went inside when I said his name I knew I scared him a little and he hugged me and kiss my forehead and start to feel my head like he was checking for a fever. I'm thinking to myself what the heck is he doing. "_Baby are what you doing" I asked him with a chuckle

Because I know something is wrong because first you had Kelly over at 10 in the morning than you had both of them over than when we was cuddling you fell asleep and i was looking at you and you looked pale too me so I went to the girls and they both said they don't see nothing wrong or trust me she will be ok _he said in his girly voice which made me chuckle a little ok you want to know Cody ok than come on let's talk._

_**Kelly point of view**_

_I was thinking about I never thought of randy being this sweet who ever knew that me and randy would be together have two pretty little girls._

_Than the girls kind of interrupted my thoughts_

"mommy mommy mommy" Both girls were saying to me

"Yes babys"

"mommy can we get a puppy" Eva asked

"baby we are always on the road how we suppose to take care of it."

"Silly mommy we can take it with us and the doggie will live with you and me because randy might not want that. Sara said

_I just gave them a look and both of them gave me big smiles than Randy came in and looked at the girls and sat next to me._

So what my favorite girls up to.

Well randy your little favorite girls want a doggie

Oh really a doggie uh why you didn't let them get one.

_The girls were screaming and jumping around they were so happy._

_Randy looked at me and smiled and I smiled back._

"so girls want to go doggie shopping today."

"Yesssssss"

"Daddy can Keri come" Sara asked

"Who is Keri?" Eva asked

"Mickie niece she will be traveling with us for a while"

"Oh ok"

"I will call Mickie"

_**Mickie Point of View**_

_I got a call from Kelly saying that they getting a puppy and Sara want Kerri to come so we was walking down the hall we getting on the elevator than it stopped john was right there and he came in than it kept going up Kelly and randy had to move up a floor from us because they need a bigger room they have more people with them now. So it stopped on their floor this time john Kerri and I got out of the elevator._

_We was walking towards kelly room and I was about to knock on the door but it opened all ready and they was walking out _

"_**Hey" **__Kelly said_

"_**Hi well here she go hope you guys have fun dog shopping" I said**_

"_**Thank you auntie Mickie**__"__** both the girls said**_

_I chuckled just a little __**"welcome girls ok see you guys when you get back" **__than I left and turned around john was looking at me standing there._

"_**yes john you can stay"**_

_I said walking away_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 already now im start to spice things up so I hope you guys like this **___

_**Kelly point of view**_

_Ok so we was walking to the mall to go to the pet store_

_Than we got to the store the girls and I want a girl randy want a boy so he said how about we get both. I know something is going on with randy he is being too nice like randy is not this nice yeah he's sweet but not nice at times. Than we picked out two brown dogs we had to get the beds and water and food bowls leashes and more things randy had to get clothes for the dogs. So while we was walking I was holding the boy dog and the girls was walking the girl on the leash. Then I got a text I gave the dog to randy and it was that same number that texted me last night but every time I call the number it never answer no voice mail nothing so I was reading the test inside my head._

_**You are so beautiful and that little girl of yours I love how she look just like you and that so called randy you call a boyfriend I can be a better man than he will ever be just letting you know watch your back that go for all of you!**_

_I forgot john was with us and he put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped a little. He looked at me worried and I just shook my head to let him know there's nothing to worry about. Randy gave me the dog back._

_**Cody point of view**_

_Only thing I knew was I was looking up at the ceiling and I saw Maria bend down calling my name I was so confused at this point._

**What happen **_I asked looking around the room_

**I told you that I was pregnant**

**Really it wasn't a dream **_I asked excited_

**No It wasn't a dream I just **

_I cut her off my kissing her I could tell she was shocked but then she started to kiss me back._

_**Mickie point of view**_

_I was in peace listening to my I pod and reading a magazine._

_I didn't have any kids interrupting me and yes john do count as a kid sometime i let out a chuckle. Then I saw the door open and when I looked up it was William and I was shocked that I saw him I turned my I pod off and I stood up slowly hoping that john or someone will walk in than he looked at me up and down and smiled._

"**well well well if it isn't miss Mickie." **_He said looking me up and down licking his lips._

"**Well I'm glad you're happy to see me because I don't feel the same way"**

"**Mickie don't be that way"**_ he said walking toward me_

" **get over it I don't want Nothing to do with you."**

"_**Mickie baby you don't have to be like that now do we."**_

"_**one im not your baby and two yes I have to be like that"**_

"_**Why? Because of what I did to you do you want to see the girl Mickie?"**_

"_**Stop it" **__I said with tears in my eyes_

"**Look Mickie look at her look just like you and your mother."**

"**Please stop"**_ I said with tears going down my face_

"**Will Mickie she is here if you want to see her." **_He said leaving _

_I was crying I can't believe that he just did than Alexis was 3 when I left and my mom left and she left him with her she have to be like 10 now. _

_I looked down he left the picture I bend down grabbed the picture and he was right she did look like me and our mother._

_**Ok this is it im Sooooo sorry for not uploading no more im trying my best to do what I can do and some of my ideas are from storys go check her out sorry if its wrong but if ur reading it than just comment and than people go read her storys 3**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Kelly point of view **_

When we got from the pet store.

Mickie texted me telling me that all of us are having a meeting so I told randy so we was heading to star bucks. The girls were walking the dogs than we say Mickie john Maria and Cody sitting at a table waiting for us. So we walked up we all had drinks and we were talking.

"_**not that im not happy to see you guys because I am but whats the point."**_

"_**well Kelly Maria wanted to tell us something." **__John said_

"_**Maria is pregnant" **__Cody said_

_Me and Mickie hugged maria acting like we didn't know that we were first well I was but still you know we don't want him to get mad. We all sat there than I got a text again from the unknown number I looked at it._

**Hey beautiful im glad your friend is pregnant congrats.**

**Yeah randy may have you now but trust me I will be taking his place.**

**Even if that mean I have to take randy OUT the picture.**

**Got it blondie you leave randy.**

**Or randy get hurt and you don't forgive yourself.**

**Your decision kelly :D**

_I looked around and I didn't see anyone really looking at us but then who wouldn't look at us because we are wrestlers so I didn't know who it was then I saw john looking at me I just ignored him. Then I saw how he looked at me with that stupid look on his face. I had to roll my eyes at him and I looked at Sara and Eva they going to hate me for this. Then I looked at randy joking with Cody I'm going to miss him so much. I love him I don't want him getting hurt than that will Affect Eva. I can't put them in Danger because some stalker in love with me. _

**No one's point of view**

_Maria and Mickie looked at each other they were worried about there best friend._

_How she was looking at randy and the girls it's not going to be pretty._

_So Maria asked Mickie and Kelly to come to the restroom with her so they can talk._

_**Maria point of view**_

_We got into the restroom "what's up with you" Mickie asked. She looked at us with tears in her eyes. We hugged her "sweetie what's wrong "Maria asked_

"_I can't do this anymore."Kelly told us. "what you mean you can't do this anymore." "I j-just can't me and Sara are going home for a while." I was confused so was Mickie I could tell by the look on her face. She mouthed me "what do you she mean by that." "I don't know" I mouthed back. "girls I have to go randy texted me bye." Then she walked out "im worried about her"Mickie said. "you not the only one." Than we walked out and went back to the table. Than cody asked what was taking us so long "we were talking about something" Mickie said "like how kelly has been acting weird." John asked. "yeah that's that's what was taking us so long._


	16. Chapter 16 and 17

**OK guys sorry but ima skip to some parts ok like here a little short summary **

**Kelly stalker told her to meet her in the lobby and 7 30 and she did he wanted to get with her he stalker is )phil) than he knocked he her out she in the hospital and now randy got up there he had to take the girls to his parent house than he had to go get them because they didn't want to stay there ok here go the story and( by the way I changed some things maria is four months cody and randy are brother and sister and john and Kelly are brother and sister no enjoy =] )**

**Mickie point of view.**

so me and maria was looking at some girl things for the baby.

She and cody have not got a name yet for the baby yet. Out of all of codys girlfriends I like her the most well of course shes my bestfriend but I still like her and I cant wait till cody marry her. Than we looked over a Kelly who was choking than she woke up.

**Kelly point of view.**

_Me mickie and maria were talking and drinking our water than the doctor came in. _** hello ms. Cean**

_Hi _

**So far you are doing good so you and the baby keep going.**

**you know the thing you feed and dress.**

_Thank I know what a baby is._

Than the doctor left I put my head in my hands shaking my head.

**Randy point of view.**

_I had to take the girls with me because they refused to stay with my parents._

_So the girls john and cody was behind me but I was trying to get to Kelly room._

_I walked in mickie and maria was in shocked._

_Kelly head was in her hands shaking her head._

_I snatched the water from mickie and before I drunk it I asked the girls what was wrong. Kelly looked me me the water bottle was to my mouth. Im pregnant I spit the water out and gave it back to mickie _**eww I don't want that**_ I hear mickie say. Are you for real or your messing with me. Im foreal I heard Kelly say._

**John point of view**

We just walked in every body was shocked looked a round and sat next to Kelly on her bed so how you doing sis.

Im pregnant I heard her say I fell out the bed which made the girls laugh.

YOUR WHAT!

Than randy said if he hear that one more time he is fating

So your pregnant cody said kinda shock as well.

Randy fathing like he said he was everybody just left him there because they were kinda shocked.

Like couple minutes later randy woke up.

Ok im ok now I think.

**No one point of view.**

_Ok Kelly you are good to go the doctor said _

_Come back tomorrow so we can check on you and the baby/_

_Eva and eva was sleep._

_So randy and john picked them up and took them to the car._

**John point of view.**

Mickie I miss kerri. She was so funny and sweet.

John she is just a cirri house for this week.

So what I miss her why she have to go to you and randy aunt house.

Because they never saw her till she was really young.

Ok I never saw her too.

John grow up I said with a chuckle.

**Randy point of view.**

Kelly was laying on my legs sleep I was stroking her hair.

Kelly phone vibrated so I picked it up and answerd it.

**Well well well if it isn't randal.**

_Who is this._

**Don't need to worry about all of that ok.**

_Yes I do._

**Look randy I don't want no harm just Kelly and sara.**

Who are you.

**Ask Kelly she knows.**

_You baster I will kill you when I find you._

**You wont find me and you wont kill me.**

_Well when I find you don't worry._

**Oh randal congrats on the baby wonder whos it is.**

_I know whos it is its mine Kelly will not cheat on me._

**Are you sure 100% that baby not mine.**

_Yes im 100% this baby is mine_

**What ever you say randy.**

He hung up he left thoughts in my head. I know Kelly loves me I know she do she wouldn't cheat on me. I know she wouldn't because she love me right.

Kelly got up and ran to the bathroom throwing up. I ran after her to hold her hair

Than she stopped and brushed her teeth. "I can not be doing this." "Kelly can we have a DNA test". "Why?" "I don't know just want one." Do you think I cheated on you" she asked kinda hurt. "No just"," Randy shut up you do you will not just ask me for a freaking DNA test just for fun." "Kelly listen" _she cut me off again_ "no randy you listen if you don't believ_e me t_han don't I don't care ok randy when this baby is born we can have this stupid test happy."

**Sorry you guys im skipping a lot because I don't think I will be uploading like I am so here go chapter 17 as well yes in like one chapter. Btw the babys are born mickie and john are married and maria and john and randy and Kelly are working it out.**

**Chapter 17 one year later**

**Randy point of view.**

_I was playing with Isabella mickie and john baby I was proud of her she came so far. Me and kelly had a pretty little girls yes we had twins alexis and turning one tomorrow. And maria and cody had a little boy Brandon. He is one year older than the twins. Bella is the same age as the girls mickie was pregnant when Kelly was but just found out like 1 or two months later she wasn't that big._

**Kelly point of view.**

_I walked in and randy had bella randy I think mickie and john will like to have there kid you know. I said with a chuckle_

_Kelly shut up I joked they do have her._

_Randy how you had her ALL week._

_Kelly im happy I have a niece and a nephew ._

_I understand baby I haven't saw my girls in like 3 days john had them he should be bring them now. Why haven't you had Brandon._

_He looked looked down maria wont let me get him._

_I chuckled aww poor baby I think mickie need to do the same and so should i._

_You know what Kelly im tried of you I grapped her and made her fall with me pinned her down to the floor and kissed her._

_Mickie point Of view._

_Me and john walked in Kelly and randy love vest aye not in front of my baby girl._

_Oh shut up mickie both of them said._

_I laughed randy next week I want MY baby._

_hahahaHA Kelly got loud on the last ha told you she would like her baby back._

_I laughed. _

_And john I want my babys back aswell._

_Fine ima miss you too john said wiping his fake tears_

_Made the girls chuckle._

_Kelly you know mom and dad suppsose to be here right._

_Naww john nobody knew that._

_Don't she got Eva and sara I asked_

_Yeah they are bring them back to day I missed them._

_Maria point of view_

_We walked in randys and kellys _

_Everybody was here so we having a party now._

_Nope wish we was randy said_

_Randy you are such a dork Kelly said_

_But you love me Randy said in a singing tone._

_Your momma paid me she said in a singing tone_

_Which made us laugh but randy._

_That's unfair._

_Aww poor baby I kissed him._

_Than mom and dad walked in with the girls._

**John point of view**

_Mom and dad walked in with the girls they went for the twins first they haven't seen them because they were with mom and dad like half a year when Kelly was giving brith they were flying to Miami mom and dad let them stay with them so Kelly and randy wont have to worry about twins eva and sara. It would have been to much stress momma said that Eva and sara ran to me I picked them up they said to tight uncle john. They got so big they look older that they suppose to eva is 7 she look 8 Sara is 4 in a half she look 5 or 6 but sara get that from Kelly because that's how Kelly is._

_Eva point of view._

_Me and sara were so excited to see the twins there birthday is tomarow._

_Than saras next month im so glad to be home but what we didn't know was that auntie mickie and uncle john had a baby and got married and we knew auntie maria was have a baby but we didn't know her and uncle cody got married and we didn't know that mom and dad are getting married they are the only ones that waited for us. So I went to go look at bella she had blue eyes like uncle john her hair color was like auntie mickies and she had aunt mickie button nose lips and ears everything eles she had like uncle john._

_Than Brandon what he had if uncle codys he had his hazel/ blue eyes his hair and ears and chin and auntie maria nose and everything else. Than the twins looked like me and Sara Alexi was the youngest she looked like sara she had the blue eyes button nose, cute smile, round face the same blond hair like eva Amanda looks like me. Hazel eyes button nows red cheeks cute smile brownish hair and sparkly eyes and more._

_Sara point of view _

_I love not being the baby no more so now eva can call me the baby and me and eva can tech the things we use to do I missed the old days with me and Eva we use to be so close we still are but now we argue everynow and than but that's how we get along but I liked it when we was with grandma and grandpa we didn't really travel but they don't now but we do because uncle john cody and daddy are head people in the company if they leave they believe that if they quit than the company will run down so they stay for a couple more years well uncle cody have 3 more months on his contract than he can leave daddy and uncle john both have one more year._

**If you guys like this 2 chapter stuff please tell me because if you guys don't than I will stop it and sorry I skiped like lots ofstuff because wrote like 2,889 words for this chapter than the laptop went dead and EVERYHING was gone so yeah this is why I skipped a lot sorry you guys.**


	17. Chapter 18 and 19

**Ok so like I said I'm doing two chapters in one so here go 18 and 19**

**Btw like 25 I'm quitting and starting another store =]**

**Chapter 18**

**No one point of view**

_Kelly still looks good after having kids I almost had Kelly one year ago._

_Just something about her I can't let go she so cute. Today she was wearing tan shorts and a white tank top. Randy really knows about me him and myself we met before he saw me when Kelly was 8 months pregnant with the twins. That could have been me and Kelly but she wanted to leave me and stuff man don't I hate love her right now she was always soft. Sooner or later she will be mine._

**Kelly point of view**

I was watching the twins, Sara, Eva, Brandon and bella play. Then I looked at Mickie, John, Cody, Maria, and Randy all of us came so far. I'm glad that Phil didn't keep me from randy or I wouldn't have my 2 beautiful twins Eva and Sara they came far to I'm proud of them they stayed with my parents for almost a year.

**Maria point of view**

I wanted something to eat the girls did too so we left and this man stopped. I told the girls to go on because Paul (triple H) was right there that's like Kelly uncle.

"Maria I'm a big fan of yours how come you haven't been on the show?" this man asked with a deep voice. "Thanks because I just had a son have 2 in a half."I know he looks beautiful like his mother."Thanks well I have to go to my nieces."I was about to walk off but he kept talk. "Isn't that randy and Kelly kids."Yeah they are" is it true that they had twins together."Yeah it's true. "Well what about Mickie and john "yes they had a girl look sorry but I have to go by." I walked over to Paul, Eva, and Sara.

**Chapter 19**

**Randy point of view**

_We all were in the front room what were taking Maria so long. Then she walked in with the girls than Cody walked over to her and asked her what was taking her so long. She told us this man stopped her and was asking her stuff. Man I hope it wasn't Kelly stalker or she has a stalker because if so I will have to kill him because that's my sister- in – law. _

**Mickie point of view**

So Maria was telling us what was taking them so long than she came in with Paul (triple H) he was there when john and Kelly was born and been there senses Day one. They like their uncle. "hey" Paul said with that deep voice "hey unc" john said giving his uncle a hug"hey" Kelly said behind john waiting to hug Uncle Paul. Then maria and I said hi to him. "were my favorite great nieces at" he said to the girls they ran over to him and huged him sara said"uncle paul we right here"

**SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT SORRY NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER.**


End file.
